memory_alphafandomcom_bg-20200214-history
ДеФорест Кели
| Място на раждане = Атланта, Джорджия, САЩ | Дата на смъртта = 11 юни 1999 | Герои = Ленърд 'Боунс' МакКой | Картинка2 = Leonard McCoy, 2267.jpg }} :"Той няма да умре... докато ние го помним." ::– ДеФорест Кели в ролята на д-р "Боунс" МакКой (Стар Трек II: Гневът на Хан) Джаксън ДеФорест Кели (20 януари – 11 юни 1999) е известен с ролята си на Ленърд 'Боунс' МакКой, главният лекар от Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал. Той играе тази роля и в първите шест Стар Трек филма, както и го озвучава в Анимационният сериал. Той също се появява като остарелия адмирал МакКой в пилотния епизод на Следващото поколение, "Среща във Фарпойнт". Кадри на Кели от епизода "Безброй проблеми" са използвани в епизода на Космическа станция 9, "Изпитания с трибъли". Биография Кели е роден в Атланта, Джорджия. Въпреки че винаги е искал да бъде доктор, Кели се насочва към шоу бизнеса и започва да пее в оркестъра Лю Форбс. През 1937 Кели отива в Лонг Бийч, Калифорния, за да остани при чичо си за две седмици. Тези две седмици става година. Дори след като се връща в Джорджия, той решава че Калифорния е мястото, където иска да бъде. Докато живее в Калифорния, Кели се присъединява към местна театрална група. Там той среща Каролин Доулинг, за която ще се ожени през 1945. По време на Втората световна война, Кели служи като част от екипажа на бомбандировач. Към края на войната, човек от Paramount Pictures гледа Кели във военноморски тренировъчен филм, което води до сключване на договор и първата му филмова роля Fear in the Night. По-късно същата година, Кели участва, заедно с Боб Хоуп и Бинг Кросби, в музикалната комедия Variety Girl. Гост-актьорът от TOS Ричард Уебсъщо се появява във филма. През 1948 Кели, заедно с Джеф Кори и Уит Бисел, играе ролята на избягъл затворник в трилъра Canon City. През 50-те, той участва с малки роли в няколко филма, най-известинет от тях са The Men (1950), House of Bamboo (1955, с Биф Елиът) и The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit (1956, с Джон Кроуфорд и Кенет Тоби). Участва и с поддържаща роля във филма от 1955 Illegal, в него участват и Робърт Еленщайн и Лоурънс Добкин. В края на 50-те и през 1960-те, той участва главно в уестърни. През 1957 той играе ролята на Морган Иърп в уестърна на Джон Стърджес Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, във филма участват и Уит Бисел и Кенет Тоби. Интересен факт е, че през 1955 Кели играе ролята на Айк Клентън в епизода на You Are There, "The Gunfight at the O.K. Corral". Той ще посети още веднъж O.K. Corral в епизода на Стар Трек от 1968, "Сянката на оръжието". След това Кели участва в уестърни като The Law and Jack Wade (1958), Warlock (1959, с Уит Бисел, Пол Коми, Франк Горшин, Рой Дженсън и Гари Локууд) и Town Tamer (1965, с Ричард Уеб). По това време участва и в няколко не-уестърни, като Where Love Has Gone (1964, с Уит Бисел и Антъни Карузо) комедията от 1965 Marriage on the Rocks, в който участват певците Франк Синатра и Дийн Мартин. По това време, той участва и в няколко телевизионни сериали, като Gunsmoke, Perry Mason, Death Valley Days, The Untouchables и The Fugitive (в епизод заедно с Джейсън Уингрийн). През 1962, в епизод на Bonanza, Кели играе ролята на доктор за първи път в кариерата си. В този епизод участва и още един Стар Трек доктор, Джон Хойт. През 1963 Кели участва в епизод на The Virginian заедно с Браян Кейт. По-късно през 1963 Кели отново участва в епизод на The Virginian, този път заедно с Ленърд Нимой и Джим Гуудуин. В този сериал Кели играе доктор за втори път в кариерата си. През 1965 Кели получава малка роля в пилотния епизод на сериала на Джийн Родънбъри, Police Story, в него участват и Стийв Инат, Малачи Троун, и Грейс Лий Уитни. Сериалът обаче не е продаден и пилотния епизод е излъчен през септември, 1967 (когато се снима вторият сезон на Стар Трек). (Този Police Story, не трябва да се обърква със сериала на NBC със същото име, в който Кели участва през 1973). След Police Story, на Кели е предложена роля в Стар Трек, нов научно-фантастичен сериал, създаден от Родънбъри. На Кели е предложен избор между Спок и д-р Ленърд "Боунс" МакКой, като в крайна сметка той избира лекаря. http://www.pathcom.com/~boby/kelley.htm Единствената не-''Стар Трек''роля на Кели в пълнометражен филм, след спирането на Стар Трек, е във филма на ужасите от 1972 Night of the Lepus, заедно с още един Стар Трек доктор, Пол Фикс. Кели, обаче, продължава да работи в телевизията, участвайки в сериали като Ironside и Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (в епизод, в който участва и гореспоменатия Пол Фикс). След като Стар Трек е "съживен" под формата на филм през , Кели приема няколко други роли. Единствената му не-''Стар Трек'' роля през 90-те (и последната преди смъртта му) е гласът на "Викинг I" в анимационният филм The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. В средата на 90-те, Кели се оттегля от актьорството. Той умира от рак на стомаха на 11 юни, 1999. Той е първият от оригиналните Стар Трек актьори, който умира. Надживян е от жена си Каролин Даулинг, която умира през октомври 2004. Някои от костюмите, носени от Кели са продадени, като част от търга It's A Wrap! по eBay. Други герои Картинка:Unrealmccoy.jpg|Създанието от M-113 (приело формата на МакКой) TOS: "Капан" Картинка:Leonard McCoy (mirror).jpg|Ленърд МакКой (огледална вселена) TOS: "Огледалце, огледалце" Картинка:Vendorian posing as McCoy.jpg|Вендорианец (представящ се за Ленърд МакКой) TAS: "Оцелелият" Вижте също *''DeForest Kelley: A Harvest of Memories'' *''From Sawdust to Stardust'' Външни препратки *ДеФорест Кели в Уикипедия (български) *ДеФорест Кели в Уикипедия (английски) * Кели, ДеФорест Кели, ДеФорест Кели, ДеФорест Кели, ДеФорест Кели, ДеФорест Кели, ДеФорест Кели, ДеФорест de:DeForest Kelley en:DeForest Kelley es:DeForest Kelley fr:DeForest Kelley it:DeForest Kelley nl:DeForest Kelley pl:DeForest Kelley uk:Дефорест Келлі